Izuku midoriya, el último POWER RANGERS
by assassin's1999adrian
Summary: Ya a pasado varios años de que mi ídolo de la infancia me dijo las palabras que cambiaron mi vida, ahora estoy en un camino que se medio para de mostrar, que todos que me dijeron que 'no podía' ', se equivocarnos y eso lo voy a de mostrar siendo el último POWER RANGERS DE MI UNIVERSO


CAPÍTULO 1: El Comienzo De Una Leyenda. Parte 1

Ah pasado 6 años de que mi ídolo, ALL might, fue el último que me dijo, que deje de soñar con ser un héroe como el, y que fuera realista que uno niños sin Quirk, no pudia hacer tales azaña, y que mejor fuera un policía.

Ahora si sabía que no tenía esperanzas para seguir con eso sueño que siempre quise, no tenía a nadie en ese mundo que me dieran una simple palabra, como; ''sin puede solo tiene que creer en ti'' O ''claro que puede' ', pero como siempre, en donde estoy o con quien este solo resibo un No, esta vida no te deja ser un héroe, eso solo aprendí de joven.

Yo sigua ahí en donde mi héroe me dejó con esa palabra, yo solo miraba el pisó, hasta que al ser la cabeza, y vi dos cosa que importava ahora, una era la puerta de salida del edificio en donde ALL might me dejó y las otra esta dentra de mi, y era la coniza del edificio, para mi era una simple palabra que definía ahora mi vidas, si siguo o no, tal vez por una vez en mi vida le alga caso a Kacchan y me tiro de los más alto para ver si en la otra vida tengo algo Quirk.

Me final esta parado en la coniza y ahora solo veía al suelo, veía como la gente caminaban sin más, como sin la presencia del no estuviera ahí, el solo pensaba que desde esa altura todos se veía pequeño.

 _I. M: WHAO ese una gran caída, son como lo mismo uno 11 piso de alto, bueno solo tiene que poner un pie a delante y todo acabará, rápido, no más aboso, no más insulto, y no más problemas, solo una caída que solo pasar rápido- decía el con lágrimas en los ojos viendo el suelo._

 _... : Oye niños, ten cuidado esa caída es muy dura, creeme yo tengo experiencia en eso,- decía una voz dentra de izuku, este se dio la vuelta para ver a un ser que nuca vio en su vida,._

 _I. M: Ahh, Quien es usted y que quiere- decía asustado y con miedo pensado que era un villano o algo peor._

 _Zen-Aku: soy Zen-aku, y soy un Wolf Duke Org, y vengo a darte una propuesta que te ara cambiar de opinión, para que no salté, pero necesito que me oigas primero y luego decide, porque depende de ti, si la humanidad siguen con vida o no.- decía Zen-aku lo más calmado que pudo para no asustar más_

a izuku, y claro no y ayudaba que todavía sigue en la conisa.

Pero izuku solo tenia una cara de impresión, cuando dijo que el dependía la humanidad, pero de que rayos esta diciendo ese sujeto.

 _I. M: Có-como qu-que de mi de-pende la humanidad yo que tengo que ver con eso y por que yo. - dicia un más que asustado ahora._

 _Zen-aku : te diré, todo lo que quieras saber, si me sigue aun lugar, en el cual te diran todas las respuestas que pide, pero necesito que primero te baje de ahí. - - decía lo más calmado que podía, para que izuku tenía algo de confianza para que no caiga._

 _I. M: esta bien, pero porque yo, - - decía izuku dudando del seré._

 _Zen-aku : porque yo vi y escuche la conversación que tu viste con el otro sujeto ese llamado ALL might. Y como te rechazo.- decía sin mas- entonces me acompaña o no niño no tengo todo el día._

Izuku solo vía al ser y luego giro su cabeza para mira al suelo, en donde vía una muerte segura y los girar otra vez la cabeza, y mira la puerta de emergencia, y recuerda las opciones que peson hace ratos, pero ahora de la nada aparece otro ser, y le dan una 3 opción, el mira a Zen-aku y le asinte con la cabeza y baja de la coniza y se a seca a él.

 _Zen-aku : sabía desicion no te arrepentirá de nada niños, ahora vamos que alguien nos espera y más a ti niño. - decía miestra nuestro cuerpos de hacia una especie de luz la cual no llevoz a ambos a quien sabe a donde._

Llegamos a una especie de base tecnológica, cuando la luz nos trajo, yo caí de cara, miestra zen-aku llegó normal, parece que el tiene algo de esperiencia en esto, cuando me recupere de la caída, vi que zen-aku y van caminando a una especie de tubo que está en medio de esta base, y luego vi que comenzó hablale a ese tubo.

 _Z-A:, Zordon aquí te traje al niño que me pediste - cuando termino de hablar al tubo este empezó a esparcir unos rayos azul y del una cabeza_

 _Zordon : bien hecho Zen-aku, y ahora en donde esta el, ah ahí esta ven aquí joven izuku - decía._

pero izuku sin en shock por lo que esta viendo en frente de el, ok hoy no es su día. primero, su ídolo lo rechazo su sueño, segundo aparece un ser que lo trae una especie de base, con. Uno gran tecnología, y luego en frente de él ahí una tubo en el cual ahí una cabeza gigante, que sabe su nombre, definitivamente este no era su Día, pero el sale de su shock, al sentir un dolor en la cabeza, y miro al causante de dicho dolo y vio zen-aku lo miraba con cara que dicia, oye de están hablando.

 _I. M: si señor - dice algo dudoso._

 _Zordon : jeje tranquilo chico no te vamos hacer nada. -Dice al ver la forma de comportarse de izuku._

 _i. M: a no,- si creer en lo que dice._

 _Zordon :no, sólo te vengo dar una propuesta que te cambiara la vidad que tu conoces. - Dice serio_

 _I. M: en cerio y cual seria eso,-dicia para saber el motivo de la cual lo traen gieron aquí y por que._

 _Zordon: cuchame bien joven midoriya, porque depende de ti salvar a la humanidad, de un mal que se hacerca a tu universo dentro de pocos años con el fin del eliminarlos a todos unste sin piedad algonas, y tu fuiste escogido de entres los muchachos humanos para representarlo como sus prosimos guardián de la tierra y defensor de ella misma y los seré vivos en ellas, tu izuku midoriya, tu será el próximo y único ''POWER RANGERS'', DE TU UNIVERSO,- decis los más serios que el pudia Zordon._

 _I.M: qu-e, que com-o, como un, power rangers quien son ellos yo nunca escuche de ellos antes y como que mi universo, que tiene que ver conmigo todo estos y cual mal, esto es una broma acason si ese, así esto es la mejor que e visto en mi vida jejeje- decía izuku sin creer en nada de esto o escuchar, pero gira la cabeza porque Zen-aku lo regaño._

 _Zen-aku :oye niño esto no ese una broma o un juego, esto es 100%, real y serio - decía Zen-aku, que veia como izuku no creía en nada de lo que Zordon le dijo- mira niño todos lo que esta a tu rebedor es real, como la vida misma, y como te dije tendría una opción, para que viera y no saltaban del ese edificio y aquí esta y ahora es tu decisión se cree la o no, entonces decide._

Izuku veía la mirada de Zen-aku que era muy serio y enojado, estocen esta si era real, esto este giro la cabeza para volver a ver Zardon qué le iba a decir algo que lo sorprendió.

Zordon: joven Midoriya, tiene todo el derecho de esta algo confuso de esto, pero como dije tu fuiste elegido, para salva a los seres humanos, pero para que entiendas mejor te responderé todas las preguntas que me día y así tu decion sea más clara, entoce que dice- decia, Zordon.

Izuku tomos un momento y los pesos y este solo asiente con la cabeza para confirmar a Zordon y que prosiga.

Zordon : ok, primero te diré quien son los power rangers y que hacen ellos, Los Power Rangers son un grupo de héroes conformado por jóvenes normales, que fueron seleccionados y contactados por mi, soy como un especie de mentor que los enseña a usar el _Morphin Gird_ , una fuente de poder a la que pueden acceder por medio de un objeto que les permite transformarse.

Por lo general, el grupo está conformado po miembros, cada uno de ellos tiene asignado su propio traje y casco específico que los diferencia y les da una personalidad única. Al convertirse en Rangers adquieren habilidades y fuerzas sobrehumanas.- decía zordon, mientras tanto que más hablaba, izuku se comenzá aprentar más atención en cada palabra que decía.

Zordon : también les brindo armas y vehículos especiales, con los que estos paladines se ayudan para luchar contra las fuerzas del mal, esto vehículos y compañeros son llamados Zord.

I. M: perdóna por interrumpir,¿ pero que un Zord? - - decía izuku algo confuso con este nuevo tema, pero zen-aku fue quien le respondió esta vez.

Zen-aku :Un zord es un vehículo de asalto para cada Power el enemigo lo amerita, los zords de los integrantes del equipo pueden unirse y formar a , una estructura con forma humanoide y de gran poder, que es manejado por todos los rangers a la vez.

I. M: whoa eso se ve genial y muy altu y grande. -dicia sorprendido y maravillado de lo que escuchaba, pero esta vez escucho a zordon, y este seguía su expricasion.

Zordon : me alegro escucha eso, pero ahora te diré porque de este universo, verá los power rangers han existido, por generación por generación, tanto en el futuro como en el pasado, y varios universos y en cada grupo de Power Rangers hay un Ranger especial, cuyo traje y Zord es diferente al del resto;Aunque los colores varían, en todas las generaciones siempre hay un Ranger rojo, que siempre es el más poderoso y líder del equipo.- Dicea zordon.

bueno ahora, si izuku esta más que locos, por esta información, no solo sabia que de bajo Avia una especie de criaturas metálica, en este lugar sino, que Ahora, sabia que ahí universos y en en donde ahí genete con trajes de color que lo maneja y para proteger a las tierras de cada unos de ellos, pero algo llama su atención y pregunto a zordon.

I. M: perdona zordon, pero todavía no me a dicho de cual ese el mal que se acerca.- Dice izuku.

Zordon : me alegro que pregunte, y también ya iba para esa, mira en unos de los tantos universos, ahí uno en donde los líderes. Más malos se reunieron para planear un ataque entre universos, y en los algos han tenido éxito, también pudiendo eliminar ya algos rangers, y por lo que veo el próximo universo es el tu yo. - - dicia en un tono serio y una mirada fija en izuku.

Por otra la don izuku, esta en shock, por esta nueva información que recibió, no sólo esta maravillodo, por la noticia de esto seré llamado power rangers, sino ahora esta a terarro por las noticias de que unos villano de otros universos se unieron, sin no que to vieron el éxito de vencer algo rengers en su universo y que ahora el suyos era el próximo; Pero algo vino a su mente y se lo dijo a los seré de esa habitación.

I. M: ok, una últimas cosas y ese muy importante porque yo estoy aquí en te lugar, para saber de esta información en ves de ALL might, que estoy seguro de que en tenderá todo esto a la perfección, y no ayudará, después de todos el es el sinbolo de la paz, o no. - - decía izuku muy nervioso ahora por resibir todas esa información de un golpe en su cabeza que todavía s sigue proseso del temas de los rengers.

Zen-aku : es muy simple niños, porque te emos escogido en tres tantos humanos para que sea el próximo rangers de este universo y el único de ella, - - dice viendo a izuku que todavía no se a dado cuenta de la situación en la que está el.

I. M: pero por qué yo si soy una niños sin Quirk, en te lugar, porque no buscar a una héroes que pueda hacer todos eso seguro que ellos aceptarán sin ningún pero. - - dice el

Zen-aku:ahhh, verá niños por que usted lo que llama Quirk, no te preocupes por que lo demás rangers fueron iguales a ti, sin duda alguna ellos era muy parecido, nunca creyeron de los gravedad de los problemas y aún así, ellos poco a poco fueron abriendo los ojos de lo que enfrentaron en su tiempo de inicio-decía mientras se asercaba a izuku, el cual tenía algo de miedo por casa pasó que daba el. - - mira tu tienes algo, que te hace especial y único, que te diste ges de los demás, y más de los esa gente que se hace llamar héroes- este se de tubo y se pones de rodilla para estar en la autora de izuku, y pones una mano en el para decir algo - - mira niño nosotros no buscamos a alguien sin como sin, nosotros buscamos a gente que tenga corazón puro y nobles, fuerte y sabio, que puedas Girar a los demás si ellos no puedan hacerlo ellos mismos, por eso ellos te escogieron a ti, por tu ere el único que puedes hacer esta trabajo y salvar a la humanidad, de lo que viene. - - cuando zen-aku dijo esa palabra, a izuku el solo se sorprendió más, pero se dio cuenta de al.

I. M: espera, como que ''ellos me escogieron'', quien son ellos- dijo para saber, pero esta vez fue zordon quien hablo.

Zordon :mira, joven midoriya, como te dijes hace rato, los seré del mal, destruyeron a otro universos y los rangers, de ellos te vieron el ojo bueno en ti, para ser el próximo rangers, y ellos te brindará los poderes necesarios para derrotar al mal, pero solo tiene que aceptar este cargó que se te está dando a ti, pero recuerda también eres libre de decir que no, e ir te sin más, pero recuerda que cada acciones tiene su consecuencia. -dijo de una forma sabia, pero calmada.

Izuku ahora está más que confuso definitivamente este no era un día normal, jejeje, pero mi ídolo de la infancia me dijo que no, a mi sueño, los a parecer zen-aku y me trae aquí, para ver a este tal zordon, el cual solo le dan una larga explicación de unos será llamado power rangers, que define los universos, el tiempo y pasado, de unos será del mal, jejeje este no era su día, todavía creo que voy a despertar de un sueño y que todo esto es real, pero no lo ese.

I. M : ok, ya tome mi decisión y acepto, tu propuesta - - dijo con un tono muy serio y con decisión en ella, zordon y Zen-aku, solo pudieron esta feliz de esa respuesta de él.

Zen-aku :ok esta decidido, mañana conmezamos tu entrenamiento, para mejorar tu habilidad y el uso de ella para una el Morphin Gird, para que sea más fácil controlar su poderes. - - dijo miestra se levanta de suelo.

I. M: ok no vemos hasta entonces señor zen-aku y zordon. - - dijo este miestra era teletraportado a su Casa, por la misma luz en la que vino, dejando a zen-aku y zordon solos.

Zen-aku : aún no creo que niño pueda solo. Dijo el en un todo de duda.

Zordon : dale tiempo solo tiene que enseñarlo todo lo que pueda, para que aprenda rápido, porque recuerda aún no sabemos cuando lleguen aquí, así que no pierdas ni un minuto con el joven zen-aku. - - dijo en una forma comprensible en su tonos.

Zen-aku :comprendido, hasta luego zordon. Dijo el.


End file.
